Welcome To The Life Of Me, Malon
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: Malon was a regular ranch girl- until she pledges her love to a Kokori boy. She promises to wait for him no matter what. But its been 7 years. How will Malon act when she ever sees him again, and will she still pledge her love to him?
1. Prolouge

Welcome To The Life Of Me, Malon

Prologue

Ten-year-old Malon was balancing on the wooden railing on the border of her family ranch, Lon Lon Ranch. The early morning mist was rising, and the first rays of the Hyrule sunrise were poking through.

Smiling, Malon listened to the crow of her favorite rooster, Old Marely. Plopping down from the fence, Malon began her early morning chores, including feeding the horses. She skipped eagerly into the barn.

Around noontime, Mr. Ingo arrived. He specialized in being a grump, so Malon kept her distance. As usual, a lunch hour rush paraded the ranch.

Malon worked for about an hour or so with her older sister selling milk. She was sent to milk the last cows for the late lunch customers. Malon spotted a figure headed towards the ranch entrance. A boy, about 4 feet. He looked to be her age!

Malon squealed with delight. She loved meeting newbies.

"Hello!" She announced cheerfully at the sullen boy.

Surprised, he stumbled backwards. "H-hi."

"My name's Malon; what's yours?"

"I'm Link. I come from the Kokori forest." He pointed to the forest in the distance.

"Here, let me treat you t some of our famous Lon Lon Ranch milk." She tugged Link into the store.

"Hello." Talon said politely. She gave Malon the milk for Link.

"Here. Try it. It's really good." She pushed it across the wooden table towards him. He nodded before gulping it down.

"You know, Malon, you're the first Hyrule person to be nice to me." He said observantly. Malon blushed furiously. She didn't usually fall like this for a newbie!

"Thanks." She stared long and hard at his features. She felt it was safe to assume he was quite underfed, since he was so skinny. His blonde hair was short and curled up in the back. His blue eyes were full of emotion, although Malon couldn't interpret it.

"Come with me." It was Link's turn to grab Malon's hand, and whisk her away to her morning and evening spot.

"I watch the sun rise and the sun set from here." Malon remarked lamely. He gestured for her to climb up onto the railing along side him. She did, with nervousness mounting with every breath.

They chatted small talk for quite a while, and Malon began to feel more and more comfortable.

She watched as the sun's piercing red rays shadowed his face pleasantly. She realized, horrified, that she had just neglected her afternoon and evening duties. She had a half a mind to dash off, but Link started to speak.

"I know this is sorta sudden…but…" His voice trailed off.

"Yes, Link?" Malon asked, her flaming red bangs dropping into her gaze.

"I think I like you. I mean a lot." Malon looked up to see Link as red as her hair. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as well.

"Me too." She leaned over to graze his cheek with her fingertips. He smiled, and nudged them away. She pushed back, leaning over farther then she'd meant to.

"Aiiiieee!" She shrieked as she grabbed Link's shirt. Both of them tumbled to the ground.

Malon landed on her back, and before her instincts kicked in, Link landed on his arms, pinning her arms down. His face was only inches from her own. The perfect kissing position! Malon felt more blood rise to her face.

"Listen to this melody." Link whistled a tune, and Malon whistled it back. "That'll be our lover's song."

Malon heard footsteps. She tensed, and Link rolled off her just in time. Talon rounded the corner.

"There you two love birds are! Sorry, Link, but the ranch is closing, so I have to give you the boot." She said with a smile, pulling Link to his feet. Malon got up and dusted her skirt off gingerly.

"Bye Link." Malon said.

"Malon," All of a sudden, Link was panting. "I may not be able to come back for a long while. Please don't give up on me! Promise!" Link begged.

"Don't worry! Malon called. "I'd even wait seven years if I had to!" She waved as Link, who was being dragged by Talon, disappeared around the bend.

As Link headed towards Hyrule Castle Town, he heard Malon's beautiful voicesinging the words and humming the melodyto their lover's song. He smiled, and ran off.

And so ends the prologue:) Please R&R. I'll have the next chapter up soon (I hope…)! KLS :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Who Am I Now?

It was sunrise, and the Hyrulian sun was peeking through. No longer did a young, chipper girl sit on the old fence, but a young woman of seventeen leaned casually against it. He fiery red hair had a sense of griminess to it, and her shiny green eyes had lost their childish sparkle. She stared long and hard into the sun, and she didn't even flinch when the sun rose its rays, burning her eyes.

It was hard to believe it was Malon you were looking at.

Malon had changed, as had the ranch, or in Malon's eyes, the torture field. And the rumors said it was all Link's fault.

Talon had looked at her with sorrowful eyes that day. She was heading to Zora's Domain, since she loved the ocean; it was what she lived for. Talon had hugged her sister tightly.

"Malon," She had said, "Link opened the Temple of Time; he must be the Hero of Time." Talon had looked away, as though afraid to continue. "But Gannondorf followed him in. That's why the world is a mess." Talon had then walked swiftly away, turning back only once to wave sullenly.

Things got even worse after Talon left.

Mr. Ingo had taken control when Gannondorf came. He was using them to gain Gannondorf's favor. Mr. Ingo kicked Malon's father off the farm, and in his brief letter, he said he now lived in Kakariko Village with two women who let him stay with them.

But as long as Malon worked, Mr. Ingo promised to keep the horses in good shape. But if Malon didn't work, he was going to torture them until they died. So Malon agreed to work.

Her life was long and lonely. Talon hadn't written in over a year, and her father was banned from the ranch.

"You lazy girl! Get over here and start your chores!" Mr. Ingo barked irritably. Malon jumped. He had startled her. Malon submissively went over to get the bucket and mop to clean the stables with.

Malon stood and mopped. The cows mooed. The chickens crowed. She would finish mopping in 3 ½ hours and 15 seconds from now. Her life was one long boring routine.

But it was all about to change.

A noise startled her. She jumped, and tripped over the bucket of water, much to her dismay! A newbie! Her childlike love for newbies returned momentarily, and she relished in it. But as soon as it came, it left. She became Mr. Ingo's sullen slave girl again.

The day lasted forevermore. Eventually, the sun, the same one she fell in love with Link under, began to fall into the horizon. She went to the fence without thinking.

But even the sunset didn't like Ingo Ranch anymore. It lasted what felt like mere moments, before Mr. Moon rose high into the sky.

She watched the lights in Mr. Ingo's room go out. He'd be asleep in minutes with exhaustion, even though he only ordered her around.

She headed towards the horse arena. All the horses were in the stable, and Malon hopped the fence. She couldn't help performing this ritual every night with the hope that one day he _would_ come back.

Malon cleared her throat. She sang through a few scales. She started out softly, and then louder until she was at speaking level.

She was singing the words to her lover's song.

"Hmm hm hmm. Hmmm hm hmm. Hmmm hmm hmm hmm hm, hmmm hm hm." She kept humming and humming until her voice was cracking and she was too fatigued to go on.

She was almost to her crawlspace of a room when she heard a voice.

"Malon?" It croaked. The figure stepped foreword.

"Who's there?" She said weakly, and she found herself gasping and becoming lightheaded. "Uhn." She groaned, and she fought to stay standing. She had the 'Jelly Legs' as Talon would have called it.

"It's me. Don't you remember?" It said, the voice sounding concerned. "Are you alright? Malon? Malon!" It reached out to grab her arm.

"Fatigue." She wheezed. "Every night. I do it. I pray. I want." But Malon couldn't bear to spill her troubles onto this man. He was tall, and that's all Malon could tell. She felt her knees buckle beneath her.

"Malon!" The voice yelled, and it ran towards her. Then the black, silent ness took his place.

"Malon?" Asked the voice. A rooster crowed in the background Morning! Malon sat up, her energy replenished.

She got up and she changed into a fresh outfit. She must have fallen asleep yesterday. She had been quite fatigued. But something had told her to just keep singing and humming. And she had.

She was outside, watching the sunrise. But there was no sign of the boy. She wanted to thank him.

The day was half over in a flash. Malon found herself childishly twirling in the horse field, but the horses were inside because Mr. Ingo didn't want them out. She twirled again, staring up at Mr. Sun.

Malon didn't see the figure until he touched her shoulder. Malon gasped and jumped, tripping mid-twirl. But the man grabbed her hand. She stared at him, grateful, before she burst into tears.

"Welcome. Welcome back, Link."

Now that Malon and Link have been reunited, what will happen next! And just for the record, Malon's name is pronounced May-Lon. And Talon's name is pronounced Tay (rhymes with May)-Lon. Just to let you know! KLS


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Welcome Home

"Welcome home, Link. Welcome home." She said, hugging him fiercely. But she stopped. She wasn't a kid anymore.

Blushing, she took a step back. "Sorry."

"I guess it isn't a mystery what happened anymore?" Link asked uncomfortably. Malon nodded. What else could she do?

"Yeah, I guess not." She mumbled. "Look, I have to work. At my job." It came out a lot harsher than she meant it to. Link looked hurt.

"Look, is something wrong?" He asked, looking her in the eye. Malon felt like he was staring straight into her heart. An astonishing thought occurred to her. How did Link know how unsure she was?

"No. Nothing." She said, digging the ball of her foot into the dirt. Link looked at her quizzically, but he didn't push the matter.

"I'll meet you here tonight." He whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder. Malon nodded affirmatively, before they headed their separate ways.

Temporarily.

How long could this last?

Astonishingly, the day passed fairly quickly. Amazed, Malon shifted her gaze to the barn window before concluding that Mr. Ingo was asleep.

She hurried to meet Link in the pasture.

She hopped over the fence, and she managed to sneak up behind Link without his noticing.

"Darn!" He muttered. "What do you want me to say, Malon? This is so frustrating!" Spinning around, Link found Malon crouching.

"How long have you been there!" Link shrieked. Malon put her hand to his mouth.

"Shut it! If Mr. Ingo wakes up, we're doomed! Understand?" Link nodded through her hand. She dropped her hand back to down to her side. "Why don't we-" She gestured casually to the old wooden fence. Link nodded.

"Okay."

Once both of them clambered onto the fence, Link began to talk.

"Malon, there's a problem." He admitted, looking away.

"What?" She questioned.

"Well, I know this is hard to believe, but, when I picked up the Master Sword, I was instantly 'grown-up'. Inside," He pressed his hand to his heart, "I'm the same Kokori boy you met seven years ago. I…I haven't matured at all." He added solemnly. Malon stared at him with disbelief.

But she remembered her promise.

"_I may not be able to come back for a long while. Please don't give up on me! Promise!"_

"_Don't worry! I'd even wait seven years if I had to!"_

Malon, astonished by her discovery, continued to be lost her thoughts. How had I known that I'd have to wait seven years!

She voiced her discovery to Link.

"You're right, Malon, you're absolutely right! How did you know…?" The couple, lost in thought, continued to mull over the discovery.

"Is it some kind of sign?" Malon offered.

"Maybe…No." Link shook his head furiously.

"No what?" Malon asked cutely.

Link sighed. "I have to leave again, soon." Seeing the alarmed look on Malon's face, he smiled. "Maybe you're supposed to come with me." He announced.

"I can't!" Malon whined. "I have to work, or Mr. Ingo will torture the horses!" Her eyes got all big and shiny, as though she was about to cry.

"I'll find a way." Link promised. "If it was a sign, it wouldn't lead us this far just to force us to give up." Link observed logically.

Malon was studying his features again. His blonde hair still curled up in the back, but it was longer and messier. His eyes had remained the same shade of blue.

Malon sighed. Was she falling for newbie _again_? She teased herself.

"So Malon, do you think Mr. Ingo might accept money for you? I mean, like a slave?"

"The only way to find only would be to ask him personally." Malon said with a sigh. "But you'll have to wait 'till morning." Link nodded.

Both of them went into the barn, where Malon made Link a makeshift cot for the night. Either way, by silent agreement, Link wouldn't stay another night. Malon made herself a makeshift cot as well, but she didn't have time to think about anything before falling asleep.

Yawning, Malon stretched and sat up.

"I was wondering when you'd get up." Link said with a grin.

"Hey!" Malon said with a laugh.

"I've already spoken with Mr. Ingo." Link continued. "He told me he'd sell you to me if I paid him 299 rupees. Could cause a problem, eh?" Link mused, while watching Malon's jaw drop ½ a mile.

"Uh…yeah! Where are we gonna get 299 rupees!" Malon grumbled, pacing.

"You could just ask me." Link said seriously.

"I can't let you pay! I won't even be able to help you on your journey!" Malon yelled.

"Do you want me to leave you behind, Malon?" Link asked quietly.

Sighing, Malon agreed to let him pay. What choice did she have, anyhey?

Link departed to pay Mr. Ingo while Malon gathered up the few belongings she was bringing. Feeling unhelpful, Malon gathered a quiver ad bow from Mr. Ingo's room, and a change of clothes. She also snatched a few empty linen bags for storing things in, and she put it all, except the quiver and bow, into the backpack and swung it over her shoulders.

She met Link in the pasture by the fence.

"Guess this is it, huh? No more ranch, ever." Malon muttered quietly, watching the noon sun sail across the sky.

"Yeah." Link said quietly. "I have something for you." He said, a little louder. He handed her a painting of the sunset, one that Link had mad the day before he came to see her, and then to save her from Mr. Ingo. "Lets go." Link jumped the high fence, and landed on his hands and knees on the ground. Malon hesitated.

"C'mon! I'll catch you." Link assured her. Closing her eyes, Malon stepped off the ledge, plummeting to the ground. She held in her scream.

"Oof!" She announced when Link barely managed to catch her.

"Next time, Malon, try to jump towards me!" Link said, laughing hysterically.

_A/N: This chapter came out sorta long! Anyway, please R&R since I'd like to know what my readers think! BYE! KLS :) _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Pressing Onwards

The crescent moon hung low in the sky, offering Malon and Link little lighting. Although Malon hadn't wanted to travel after night, she'd heard the rumors; Link insisted that they press on.

"But Link!" Malon protested. "Haven't you seen those moving skeletons? There scary!" Malon cried.

Link sighed. "Malon, I have a sword for that reason. If you're too chicken, I'll take you back to the ranch."

"Aiiiee!" She shrieked, seeing one of the dead guys inching towards Link.

"What!" He yelled, pivoting.

"Link!" Malon called, pointing behind him.

He turned around quickly, but not quick enough. The dead thing lashed out, scratching Link's arm deeply.

"Ouch!" He yelled, and he slashed the thing's head off with one instantaneous swipe.

Grabbing Malon, he dove into the creek. Malon fought his iron grasp, imagining fresh air.

Link broke the still surface. "Are you trying to kill me?" He and Malon yelled in sync.

"No! I need to breathe! I'm not used to people grabbing my waist and pulling me into deep creeks!" Malon shrieked, pointing crudely.

"Well get used to it, Malon!" Link yelled back. "We have to swim the creek to get to Kakariko Village safely. Swim." He ordered.

Taking a deep breath, Malon performed stroke after stroke, barely able to keep up with Link.

"Wait up!" She said weakly, spitting out a mouthful of salt water. "Link?" The stillness crept in around her. "Link!" She screamed, climbing out of the creek and twisting the folds of her dress. "Link!" She repeated.

She ran to the bank of the river where it split into two smaller streams. "L-link?" She called nervously, swallowing.

"Boo!" Yelled a voice

"Aiiiee!" Malon tripped and fell into the creek, struggling to swim.

"Link!" She roared ominously.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He managed to gasp between laughter. "It was so funny!" He slapped his thigh.

Malon came out, her sopping hair plastered to her face. "Keep going. Gotta get to Kakariko." She mumbled.

"That's right." Link's tone changed. Getting to Kakariko was business.

Malon and Link plodded on. Malon couldn't stop thinking about how Link was the same boy from seven years ago. He acted so much more mature.

Link couldn't stop wondering about Malon really being seventeen, and him faking seventeen. He was really only ten in a grown-up's body.

By the fading glow of the moon, and the first rays of dawn shining through, Link spotted Kakariko Village.

"Here we are!" He called. "Kakariko Village!" Malon felt better now that they would be safe in the town walls. Malon and Link faced separate directions; Link towards the moon, and Malon towards the sun.

But the peace didn't last for long.

From behind Link and Malon's backs, a dead guy popped up, attacking Link.

His scream could have woken the dead. Literally.

Two other dead guys popped up.

Hands shaking, Malon retrieved her bow, and attempted to shoot one. The arrow whizzed aimlessly through the still air.

Link took out his sword, shoulder bleeding. He swung at the creatures, scattering them.

"We're doomed!" Malon shrieked. She took another shot and missed again. Link swung the heavy metal blade again, but to no avail. These creatures were stronger and smarted than the last batch.

"_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_" A rooster bellowed out.

Paralyzed, the dead things sunk into the ground, defeated for now. Malon fell back, the fatigue overcoming her.

Only once she glanced toward Link. His shoulder bled excessively. He laid on the ground along side her.

Her last thought, "_Link needs a doctor,_" echoed through her mind. The blackness swiftly entered.

_A/N: The plot thickens! I hope this is as cool to read as it was to write. Please, R&R!_


End file.
